34 will love eachother forever
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: so numbuh 3 and 4 meet up as teens. I know they were not decomissoned but it's more romantic this way. please r/r. i wanna know people are reading. i don't know the rating so i'm guessing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first complete couple fanfic so wish me luck. I am a huge fan of K.N.D. and especially the 3/4 couple. I apologize now to tater06 since this is sort of based of her Finding Happiness. Just some of the ideas. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own K.N.D. or any of their characters. Everything/everyone belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1.

by Numbuh 4 gal.

"You got all your stuff my little dingo?" asked her17 year old son. "Yea mom! Let me just bring this last bag!" Wallabee "Wally" Beetles yelled lugging a last heavy bag to the car.

Wally, his mom,dad and little brother Joey got in the van. They were moving back to Maine from Australia. They first moved to Maine when Wally was 2 then moved back to Australia when he turned 13. Now their moving back to Maine.

"You happy to be moving back to where you grew up mate?" asked. "Eh." Wally replied. He stared out the window bored. "Cmon Wallabee. Cheer up you can see your old friends. I don't have any." 7 yr. old Joey said sort of sadly. "I don't remember any friends." Wally said angrily.

He tried like he's done many times to remember his childhood. He couldn't remember anything from his childhood up to 13. He could remember bits and pieces but very VERY small bits. Like basically all is a British voice saying something he can't remember.

They drove until they made it to a boat to the states. One of the ones that carries cars.(A/N a plane was taking the rest of their stuff.) They were on the boat for a long time. About 1 and a half to 3 months. Eventually they made it to Maine. (Not the touristy parts)

They drove to their new house when they got their. A big white house. "This was the town you grew up in Wallabee." said as Wally got out. "Yeah ok. It's Wally by the way. I call the room on the top floor." Wally said putting a duffel bag on his shoulder. He took his key out and headed in after he unlocked the door. He sat down on a couch. (the furniture got their a week earlier and the workers brought it all in.)

"You still don't wanna be here?" asked walking in. "So far. Yes."Wally answered. He walked to the car and grabbed the rest of the stuff he had in the car. He carried them to his room, plopped it down, and sat on his bed.

He started unpacking his stuff just clothes and thought about how much he changed from his childhood. (He could remember what he looked like perfectly from the pictures his parents have) He had grown much taller with the help of some growth-spurts. Along with being much taller he has gotten good muscles. He's been in plenty of fights making him even tougher. Being strong, tough and tall where a few of the changes. Also his accent was a bit heavier and unlike most of the time when his eyes looked black as a kid his eyes where an emrald green.

He finished unpacking his clothes and put some in the wash. After he did that he walked downstairs to watch some tv. "Why don't you go outside?" asked walking in. "Cmon mom." he complained. "Go check out the school. You start in 2 days. Then I want you to go to the mall and buy at least one more outfit. My treat." she said pushing him out the door and handing some cash.

* * *

Kuki Sanban age 17 walked out and got into her car. She's going to the mall to grab some back to school clothes. "Mom! I'm ganna get the back to school clothes!" she yelled getting into her car and driving off.

On the way she saw some kids playing. She tried to remember her own childhood like she's dome many times before. But all she could remember really was a British voice saying something she couldn't remember. When they got their she went to a small clothes store.

Kuki got her usual stuff. Green shirts, a green sweatshirt, jeans, 2 pairs of shorts, a few sweatshirts, pants, a sweater, one black and one white pair of leggings, 2 skirts, and a dress since her mom made her get at least one.

She's changed since her childhood. She had a growth-spurt or two and the usual girl changed from 13-17.

What changed most of all was her attitude. Ever since she turned 13 her life was miserable. She guessed it was the same when she was a kid.

She wasn't her cheery self as a kid. She had no friends. She made the 'mistake' on her first day of middle school. (she turned 13 on the day before middle school.) Kuki asked McKenzie the most popular girl in school if they could sit together. McKenzie then made Kuki an outcast.

After thinking about that Kuki got her stuff and payed. After she payed she had enough money with her to get a slice of pizza.

Once she eat she headed out. She nervously made her way through the crowd and back to the car. On her way to her car she bumped into a few people, but didn't make eye contact.

When she pulled to her car she bumped into a few people, but didn't make eye contact.

When she pulled out in her car (it's a small silver car by the way) a black Dodge truck pulled in. Kuki drove away not looking back. If she looked back she'd see a blond and tall Ausi stepping out of the car.

* * *

Wally parked and stepped out of his black Dodge as soon as a small silver car drove out. He grumpily got out and headed into the mall. He immediately went to the first store he saw. A big one. (A/N i can't think of a store for it to be.)

Wally bought an orange hoodie, orande shirt, and a pair of jeans. "I might as well get a slice of pizza." he said to himself. He went to the pizza place and got a pepperoni pizza. He had a few slices then put the pizza box into an extra bag.

He went to a sports store next. In their he got a new football helmet and a basketball for him, and an on sale football for Joey.

When he left the store a blond girl came up. "Hi. I'm Alice. Are you a football player?" she flirted seeing his helmet. "I'm ganna try out." Wally said. "Cool. Are you doing anything tonight? If not do you want to see a movie?" she said them still walking. "I'm not doing anything, and I don't wanna see a movie." he said stopping only to tie his shoes.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm one of the most popular girls in school." Alice said. "I don't really care. Bye." Wally said annoyed. He left the mall and got into his car. He drove home.

When he got home his mom asked what he got."The clothes you told me to. Also some sports stuff for me and a football for Joey." he answered. Joey walked in and Wally gave him the football."Cool. Thanks Wally." he said with a big grin. "No problem mate." Wally said.

"I'm ganna play some videogames. Oh and here." Wally said passing his mom the pizza. "Thanks." she said. Wally sat down and played some videogames.

After awhile he heard a knock at the door. "Can you get it my little dingo?" his mom asked from upstairs. "Fine mom!" he yelled up.

Wally answered the door to see a Japaneese mom and dad. "Hi we're Mrs. and Mr. Sanban. We work in the same company as your parents. We thought we'd welcome you to our town. We brought some homemade pasta." said. "Mom! Same people from your work are here! Oh and hi Mr. and ." Wally called.

came down the stairs and said. "Hi you must be the Sanbans. Our boss told us about you. He thinks your good. (A/N ain't the boss any more)" "Thanks." the Sanban's said.

"Come in." said. "Wally. Why don't you go outside and let the grownups talk." said and the parents sat down. Wally grabbed his basketball and headed out.

He went to an empty park. He threw the ball and it soared into the hoop. Then he saw a blonde girl out of the corner of his eye. It was Alice. He grabbed his ball. He saw she was in her cheerleading outfit.

"I never got your name, and I thought you played football." Alice said. "The names Wallyabee. Wally for short. A guy can play more than one sport." he said annoyed and shot the ball into the hoop.

"Do you wanna grab some pizza. Or I could cheer you on here." she flirted walking up to Wally. "Listen. I'm not going out to go out with you." he said and grabbed his ball.

Wally headed back to his house. When he got home Mr. and were leaving. They said bye to eachother and Wally went into his house.

"Hi Wally. Did you have a good time?" asked. "Decent. I shot some hoops." Wally said. "Oh, nice. Can you hep your father with dinner." she asked. "Ok mum." he said going to the kitchen.

After he had dinner he went to bed.

* * *

Kuki woke the next morning to see her sister Mushi. Kuki screamed in suprise. "hi." Mushi said. "What are you doing?" Kuki asked.

"Mom told me to wake you. You slept in today. You said you'd take me to the mall today."

"I know. Let me get ready and have breakfeast."

Kuki shooed Musi out of the room.

Kuki pulled on some old jeans and a green T-shirt on. She brushed her long raven black hair and then had some breakfeast. After breakfeast she put on sneakers and she and Mushi left.

"Can we grab some pizza after?" Mushi asked. "I'll treat us to a slice." Kuki said and the two listened to music the whole way to the mall.

When they got to the mall they went into a large Macy's. Mushi went to a rack of shirts and took a purple one with a large smiley face on it. Kuki passes Mushi a light blue shirt covered with stars, and a pair of jeans. Mushi and Kuki bought a few outfits. (including those shirts and jeans)

After Kuki treated them both to a slice of pizza. Pinapple for both."Kuki. You can have a really good sense of style. Why don't you really use it?" Mushi asked. "Theirs no use. I'll always be an outcast. Bu thanks for the compliment Mushi." Kuki said.

The 2 drove home and got their around 1:00. They plopped in a movie and watched it.

* * *

Around 1:00 Wally went into his backyard with Joey to play catch. "Go long!" Wally called throwing the Joey's football. Joey ran and managed to catch it.

Joey threw the bakk back and they played for awhile. Aventually their mom called. "Wally! I have something for you to see." Wally came in.

"What mum." he said. "It's an old trunk of yours. It's from when we first lived here. You never opened when we went back to Australia." she said. "I need you to through it. Can you fill a box with stuff to give away." "Sure mom. Where is it?" he asker. "Your room thanks sweetie." she said.

Wally ran up to his room and saw a trunk. He opened it p and dumped everything on the floor. He picked up a football and put it in the give-away box.

Next he saw a small bag. He picked it up and took out a note. It read: (the notes in bold to represent his blocky writing)

**Dear Numbuh 3,**

**This is a little gift before decomissining. I have to write this because it's hard to say. That. I**

the rest was unreadable. It was smudged out by trees. Wally took put a box and opened it. A neclace was in it with a 3 inside a V as a charm. He put that in the bag and to the side. "I'll give it to the neighbors. I remember them having a young daughter**."** he thought.

Wally next took out an empty mustard bottle attatched to a handle with a trigger. "A mustard gun?" he thought. "Why would I have this? I'll throw it away." he tossed it in the garbage.

Wally went through the trunk. Giving away some stuff and keeping some. Until he came to the last item. A black scrapbook. On the cover was a K.N.D. Wally was confused. "Huh? K.N.D.? That makes no could it stand for?" he thought.

He opened to the first page. He saw him as a kid with a cardboard sign on. He smiled and read it. It said gimee. Smiling he went to the next page. Their were two hand-drawn pictures. One was a big green 3 surrounded by 3 hearts. The other was torn out. He closed the book to read later and put it in the trunk.

Wally walked down the stairs with the box. "That's alot. Did you keep anything? Why is this bag out of the box. Theirs room." asked. "I'm giving it to the neighbors daughter. Where is dad by the way?" he replied. "Looking at our work." she answered.

Wally walked to his neighbor's house and knocked. A 11 year old tall brunet opened the door and said. "Hi ummm. What's your name again?" "I go by Wally. Here. It's some necklace I have for some reason. I have no use for it." Wally said giving her the bag. "Thanks. If you care the names Catherine." she said. "I bet he got this as a kid. For a girl he really liked." she thought looking at the necklace. He left.

* * *

Kuki went into her house with Mushi and her cell phone rang. "Hi. Are you home?" asked. "Yeah. Where are you? Your cars home." she asked. "We'll be home in around 10 minutes. We're walking home. See ya. Bye." he said and they hung up.

"Mom and Dad'll be home soon." Kuki said sitting on the couch. "Ok. I'm ganna out my clothes away." Mushi said going to her room.

Kuki took out a book and started reading. She read untill her parents came back. "Hi Kuki. We're going to bed early. (it's 6:00 pm) We'll be going back to work tomorrow. Drop Mushi off at Sandy's at noon and pick her up at 3:00." said heading into her room with . "Bye."

Mushi popped her head out of her room. "I'm ganna be in my room. See ya." she said popping her head back in.

Kuki turned the tv on. She flipped through the channels. She only half thought of her first day of school this year.

"I'm not looking forward for this year. McKenzie and her minions'll be worst than ever. Like Alice." she thought. "Well at least next year no more since we're seniors. I need to go to bed." she thought.

Kuki turned the tv and lights off, got ready for bed, and got into bed. "One more day of freedom." she mumbled as she fell asleep.

When she fell asleep she had a dream that odly enough had no sound. Yet it seemed more like a blurred memory. Dream:

Kuki sat in a chair crying softly. Then a girl spoke. Then Kuki saw a flash from a room and a boy walked out. All she could see was his hands stuffed in pockets but she knew he was a boy. She was just about to see his face when she woke with a start.

Kuki looked around half expecting to see an ax-murderer. But she saw nothing. She looked at her clock too see it's around time for breakfeast. She headed down for breakfeast and sat at the table.

She got some cereal. She had her cereal them after awhile Mushi came down. "Hi." Mushi said. "Morning." Kuki replied.

Kuki and her sister had their breakfeast. Then they talked and watched tv untill 11:00.

Then Mushi went up to get ready. When Mushi was ready Kuki changed into jeans, a green tee shirt, sneakers, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Then they went to Sandy's house.

Kuki drove her and Mushi to Sandy's familiy's beach house. After dropping Mushi off she went to the library.

She went to a coumfy chair and started reading. She got absorbed into the book. The book was a fantasy.

Kuki finished the book and looked around for another. "Aaah. The loser leaves the house. That's new. You usually only leave for school and to drive your sister around." Kuki heard a voice say and turned to see McKenzie.

"I...I'm staying here for awhile. I ddddropped my sister off. I'll get my book and leave." Kuki stuttered. "Fine. Go. Shoo." McKenzie said. Kuki got her book and drove home.

She walked into her house. She sat down on the couch. She grabbed a pillow and cried into it. "I'll always be a loser." she said softly.

She sobbed awhile then got on the computer. Kuki went on youtube. Somehow watching certain videos made her feel better.

Still unhappy she got up and Kuki still had some time left so she went for a walk. A girl walked into Kuki, it was Alice. "Get out of my way loser." Alice said. "Sorry." Kuki said and quickly walked away.

She went to an art store. She grabbed an art pad. She figured she'd get her pants and go to the park to do some painting.

Once Kuki got to the park with her art stuff she sat down on a bench. She started to draw a tree surrounded by beautiful flowers. It took a long time but when she finished it was beautiful.

When she finished it was around 3:00. She got in her car and drove to Sandy's house.

Once she got there Sandy opened the door with Mushi. "Griloled cheese when we get home. Let's go." Mushi said. "Bye sandy." The sisters got into Kuki's car. Mushi usually took advantage of that Kuki fears anyone. It was odd Mushi was nice while shopping but she was back to her cruel self.

When they got home Kuki started the grilled cheese and Mushi watched tv. When Mushi got her sandwhich she took it and bit it. She flipped through the channels and Kuki left the room to read in her bedroom.

She read a bit then double checked her summer report. She did a report on The Deathly Hallows from Harry Potter.

Kuki finished looking it over and liked it. She got out her laptop and turned it went to McKenzie's blog as she did she saw McKenzie still hated her.

Kuki saw what McKenzie wrote recently. She wrote:Saw that loser Kuki today. She's such an outcast. It's ganna be a good year for me and a bad year for her. Kuki closed the page,went to the school website, logged into her account, and printed out her scedguel for school.

* * *

It was around 3:30 on the day before school started. Wally was forced to unpack more clothes and pack his stiff for tomorrow.

He put his school books and the rest of his supplies in his bag. He packed his gym bag, put the two bags by the door and went back to his room.

Wally turned the radio on to listen to. He opened two more clothes boxes on his unpack.

"I'll finish unpacking these boxes. Then I'll go for a run. I'll need to be in shape for tryouts tomorrow." he told himself as he started unpacking the last box on his bed.

Wally unpacked the box fairly quickly and changed into an old basketball shirt, shorts, and sneakers. "Mum. Going for a run." he told his mom as he left.

Wally ran and made it too the playground of the elemantary school. When he stopped for a moment he realized how thirsty he was. He took a drink from the bubbler and sat on a bench for a started off again.

He looked at the town as he ran by not seeing to many people. He guessed they were preparing for school tomorrow.

Wally ran fast then came to a stop. He saw Alice and another girl. Alice saw Wally, said something to the other girl, the other girl replied, and the two ran to him.

"I'm McKenzie the most popular girl. I hear your a jock named Wally. I'm a chearleader. Wanna go out?" the girl flirted. "no. Bye." he said pushing by and ran off.

Wally was off before the girls could stop him. He rounded the next corner and fan quickly home. He went upstairs and took a shower.

When he pulled on some clothes he got the scrapbook and sat on his bed with went to the next page he didn't already see. It was a picture of him as a kid with a arm around him. The picture was ripped so all he could see was the green sleeve.

On the page next to it was a letter. More like a note that said:

Don't look on. too much information of your childhood is bad.

"Info of my childhood. I'm ignoring the cruddy note." he thought and flipped the page. The picture was of a school bus. But the h and s in school were X'd out.

Inside the bus Wally was sticking his head out the window. He looked at the next picture of him buried in a pool of sand. He laughed to himself and remembered how he couldn't swim for awhile. He looked back at the bus and realized it must've said Cool Bus.

He went to the next page, and saw a picture that looked like it was taken by mistake. The picture was of a single side of black round sunglasses.

Next to that picture as one of Wally. He had his head looking down and his two arms were up and two fingers up on each hand.

On the next page was a picture of his old school playground. "Go to bed. It's getting late." his mom called up. Wally realized he was tired and went to sleep for school tomorrow.

* * *

**Did you like it. I think this is one of my favorite stories. **


	2. meeting eachother

**so this is chapter 2 of my new story. A special thanks to the reviews for chapter one.: imasmurf93, don'twannabetorn, and Music lover3212.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own k.n.d. but i do own Alice, McKenzie and Catherine from the last chapter.**

**By the way whenever a section's mostly about Kuki it'll be sort of like from her point of view.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 Meeting

by numbuh4gal

Kuki woke up to her alarm clock and walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to Sandy's. We'll catch the bus their." Mushi said leaving.

Kuki had cereal and got dressed. She got into a green top and black pants along with sneakers. She brushed her hair, and grabbed her school stuff and gym bag. She ran to catch the bus.

She made it to the bus stop just in time. She sat alone and when she sat down Alice and McKenzie got on. They pointed at Kuki and laughed slightly then sat down.

Kuki started out the window as the bus drove along. "Why didn't I drive?" she thought. Then she remembered her mom's car broke down so her mom had to borrow her car.

After staring out the window a bit longer a girl with red hair, glasses, and braces passed her a note. "From McKenzie." the girl said. Kuki took the note and it said:

Hey. See you in class loser.

Kuki thought she should be used to it by now but it hurt her. She put the note in her mini trash bag in her bag. Then the bus came to a stop. About everyone was suprised. It has been a long itme since anybody used this bus stop. Most people in this area either drove or used the other bus stops.

A tall blonde boy got on. McKenzie shooed Alice off the seat and patted the now empty spot trying to get the boy to sit. He shook his head obviously annoyed. He walked down and sat on the empty seat across from Kuki.

When the boy sat Kuki did a quick eye scan on him. She became very good at it. She knew he was tough and strong, by a scar by his left eye she knew he was in plenty of fights. Before she could scan the rest the boy spoke to her.

"Hey" he started and Kuki realized he had an Australien accent. "Don't hurt i know me." Kuki interrupted holding her gym bag up."Don't worry. I won't." he said putting his hands up jokingly with a small laugh. "Just what's that girl McKenzie and Alice's problem? I just met them and I already know their jerks." he asked. "She's popular. She has everything. Status wise she can make it people have nothing. The power she has I guess." Kuki said sadly.

"That's a cruddy reason for her to act like that. Also would you mind showing me my classes? Call me Wally by the way." he asked. "Ok. Show me your schedule." she said and Wally passed her his schedule. "We have some classes together and lunch. I'll show you to them. The others I'll give some directions if that's ok with you. My name's Kuki if you care." she said passing him his schedule back. "That's fine with me. Thanks. Kuki. That's a cool name." he relpied.

Wally turned away. Before he looked completely away Kuki quickly looked him in the eyes. Then the memory like dream came back. Though this time she could see his face. The face was of Wally. Thought without the scar and he looked at the age of 13."It can't be. I must be wrong." she thought and the bus stopped. They where at school.

Everyone got off the bus and Kuki was last. When she walked into school she saw Wally walking up to her. "Hi. My locker's nearby so I quickly put my stuff in and have my stuff for this class. Will I get directions or are we in the same class?" he asked. "Same class. I'll quickly put my stuff in my locker and take you. My locker's around here too." she said and walked off. Wally followed her and soon 'were at her locker.

"My locker's really close." he said walking to a locker on the bottom just seven lockers over then walked back. Kuki just put her stuff in her locker and walked away after gesturing slightly with her hand for him to follow her. She led him down a few halls then stopped in front of a door numbered 347. "Here's our math class." she said before walking in.

Kuki walked to the back and sat in the farthest one in the corner. Wally walked up to the teacher who he needed to talk too.

* * *

"Hello Wallyabey. I'm Mr. Maloni, and I'll be your math teacher. I'll have you introduce yourself to the class when it begins. Then I'll show you a seat." the teacher said. "Everyone els chooses their own seat. Call me Wally by the way." Wally said. "I like to have new students be assigned a seat for awhile. In the next term people can change seats." Mr. Maloni said. around then the class started.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Maloni and I'm your math teacher. I hope you like your seats because you'll be sitting their this semester. We have a new student. He goes by Wally. He used to live here, does anyone know him?" Mr. Maloni asked and noeone said anything. "Well I'm sure Wally'll make plenty of friends. Why don't you tell us about yourself." "Ok. I was born in Australia, moved here when I was 2, because of my mom's job I moved back to Australia on my 13th birthday, and I moved back here. I like sports especially football, baseball, basketball, and wrestling. That's some of my basics." Wally said. " don't you sit in the back next to Kuki in green." said.

Wally went and sat next to Kuki. When he sat he saw McKenzie in the class and was glad he was next to Kuki. "Kuki's really nice." he thought. He found himself thinking about the one second he was able to see her eyes. They hey were a dark blue with a little brown ans they looked purple. He found his mind wandering to sports, his friends in Australia, and other things. But somehow it always got back to Kuki.

Aventually on the intercom the principal called him down to the office. He walked to the office. "Hello Wallyabee I'm 's your principal. How are you liking it here?" the principal asked. "Yeah. So far. Plus call me Wally." he answered. "Ok Wally. I'm glad your liking it here. I'll assign a student to show you to your classes." she said. "Actually someone already said they'd show me my classes." he said. "Ok then. You should get going math is almost over." she said and he left.

He walked to his locker and when he got there the bell for class to end rang. He got his stuff for his next class, Science, and waited for Kuki. In a while Kuki came to her locker, grabbed her stuff, and he walked up to her. "I'll show you your class then go to mine. If thats ok with you." she said. "That sounds fine. And you don't have to end everything with if that's ok with you." he said. "Ok." she said and for a second cracked a small smile.

They walked down and them McKenzie came up. "Hi Wally. I'm in the same Science class as you. I could bring you."she said. "No. I already have someone showing me my classes." Wally said and he and Kuki pushed through. "You didn't have to do that you know." she quietly said. "I know. Like I said on the bus. She's a jerk. I don't want her thinking I like her." he said.

They walked and Kuki dropped Wally off at class. He walked in and Kuki walked to her class four rooms away.

* * *

Kuki walked into her class ans sat in the back. She was early so her thoughts wandered. She thought of the second she saw his eye. They were a beautiful green she thought. "At least I can see him after class. Unless he forgets about me or ditches me. With my luck he'll decide to think differently about McKenzie and have her show him all his classes." her thoughts were interrupted from class starting.

The class went basically the same as math. the teacher introduced herself, say's what they'll be doing this year, gives out books, and has the students read a bit. She read the pages quickly. Then she started thinking about Wally again. "Could he actually end up as a kind friend. Though most likely he'd go for go for McKenzie, Alice or another of her minions and forget all about her." she thought and then class ended.

Kuki walked to her locker and put her Science stuff in, and got her gym stuff to bring to her gym locker. She was about to walk to gym class when Wally walked up. "Hi. Did you forget about me mate?" he asked. "No. I just thought you'd rather be with McKenzie or Alice. They're muck cooler than an outcast like me. Plus I'm sure they'd love to show you your classes." she said. "Of course I want you to show me my classes. Besides. What do you mean by outcast? Your really nice." he said. She was now for just a moment happy. "Thanks. But I know your just being nice. I'm sorry. I have to go to the bathroom. Just go down one floor on the staircase on the left of this hallway, the gym's the second one on the right." she said and ran off to the bathroom. Wally stood their watching as she ran off then turned and walked the other way to the staircase.

Kuki walked in and locked herself in a stall. "He was so nice. Yet it was an act I belive. Now I have him in quite a few of my classes." she thought. "I better get to class." She washed her face off and walked to the girls gym room. She snuck into a changing room and got into her gym clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She put her stuff in her locker and got into the gym just in time.

Wally looked and Kuki and smiled faintly. She looked away sadly. The gym teacher had them do laps. Wally wanting to know what was up with Kuki ran up to her. She noticed him and ran faster. He was about to run after her but the gym teacher had them stop doing laps.

The gym teacher had them all get a basketball and shoot hoops. Kuki grabbed a ball and went to a old basketball hoop. Everyone went to different hoops. "Beetles. Go to the hoop with Kuki." the gym teacher, Mrs./Coach Lolkins, said. He took his ball and went there. She shot it and it sailed in. "Nice job." he said as he tossed his ball in. "Like you belive that." she said.

"You don't need to pretend to be nice. Let's just get it over with. You can have one of the populars show you around. They'll happily do it." she said. "I don't like those girls. You must get that by now." he said. "Nobody does at first. But everyone does aventually." she said. "Well I'm not everybody. I'm Wallabee Beetles and don't care about those cruddy girls." he said. "Well I don't know how long you'll think that. Let's just get the class over with. After this we have lunch." she said. They shot the balls mostly in silence except for the few times when he tried to make conversation.

They shot balls for the rest of class then went back to the gym locker rooms. Kuki took a quick shower and got back into her normal clothes though kept her hair in a ponytail. She put clothes in her gym locker and went to lunch.

She got her lunch and sat in a table by the trashcans. She saw Wally go sit with Brad. Brad was Alice's boyfriend. Kuki turned back to her food. "I was right." she thought sadly.

* * *

Wally got his lunch and a boy waved to him. He quickly looked at Kuki. "I was ganna try to talk to Kuki. But she probually doesn't wanna see me." he thought and went to sit with the boy. "Hi I'm Brad. I'm in your gym class. Are you going to try out for baseball tomorrow?" Brad said. "Yeah I'm doing baseball. I'm also doing football and basketball." Wally answered.

Then McKenzie and Alice sat with them. "Hi Brad." Alice said sitting next to Brad. "Hi Wally. What are you doing sitting at this table?" McKenzie asked sitting next to Wally. "Brad asked if I wanted to sit. I didn't know you were sitting here." he answered. "Of course we sit here. Alice is Brad's girlfriend. Plus this is the popular table. So this means soon you'll be popular." she said. "Great." he said sarcastically.

Wally eat his lunch dodging most of the conversations. After he had it he said. "Listen. I have one question." "What?" the three said. "What's up with Kuki? All I did was talk to her and she acted like I threatened her?" he asked. "I'll take this. She's an outcast. we broke her spirit and we worked hard at it. Look at how it payed off. We're the most popular. She's an outcast." McKenzie said.

Wally thought of how Kuki acted after Science. "They're muck cooler than an outcast like me." Kuki had said. Now Wally knew better what she meant. "That's cruel." Wally said standing up. "If you excuse me I'm going to talk to Kuki. She's a much better person to be with than you." He walked off to Kuki.

"Hi. I want to talk to you." Wally said taking a seat across from Kuki. "What? You realized what a loser I am when sitting next to the populars." she said. "No. The exact oposite. I realized what jerks they are. I knew it before but now there's no doubt." he said. "I'm going to the library." she said and tried to leave but he put his hand on her shoulder stopping her. "No. I won't stop until you forgive me." he said.

She looked him in the eyes sadly. When Kuki looked him in the eyes she realized something. She should be trying to get him to forgive her. He was truly nice but she was turning away. "I'm sorry. I've been turning away though your being nice. No wonder I'm an outcast and don't have any friends or ever did." she said. "Don't call yourself an outcast. You never had any friends? Ever?" he asked. "Not that I remember. I don't remember anything of my childhood. Only from my 13th on. Plus I am an outcast." she said. "I only remember my 13th on too." he said. "And you have a friend now." "Really." she said sadly. "Really." he said. She smiled and Wally knew for at least a few moments she was truly happy.

They finished their lunch and sat in a happy scilence. After lunch they threw their stuff away and walked into the hall. "Will you show me my classes?" Wally asked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kuki answered. "We have study hall next. Come on." They put their stuff in their lockers and got stuff for study hall. They sat alone at a table in the back.

He took out his math homework and couldn't figure it out. He groaned. "Need help?" she asked since she just finished her math homework. (a/n she started her homework at lunch) Wally nodded and she walked him through. He managed to survive through it.

"Do you wanna hang out after school?" Wally asked. "Sure that sounds fun. We can go to my house my parents and sis won't be home. Beside even though we just met their's something I want to show you." Kuki said. "That sounds great." he replied. They chatted and did their homework for the rest of study hall.

After study hall they had social studies and a few other classes. After they caught the bus and went to Kuki's house. They did the rest of their homework together on the bus.

* * *

Kuki got off the bus before Wally. "So do you like kids?" she asked."Yeah. Why?" he answered. "Most teens and quite a few adults hate kids. I like them too." she relpied. "Yeah. i wonder why." he said. When he said that five teens ran by to probually the bikes close by. Close by five kids chased after them. "Get back here teenager!" a tall brunet girl yelled holding some weird mustard bottle thing. "Catherine? Also is that?" Wally wondered aloud after they passed. "i'll tell you inside." he said and the two walked in and sat on the couch.

"So what were you talking about outside?" Kuki asked. "Just the girl who yelled at the teenagers is my neighbor. Catherine was fine with me when I went to her house before. I'm a teen so?" Wally said. "Ok that's that. You said something els after." she said. "Oh yeah. When cleaning out a trunk of mine yesterday or the day before I saw something in the trunk. It was that in their I saw something like she was holding. A mustard gun thing." he replied.

"Ok now what's that thing you said you were ganna see me?" Wally asked. "Follow me." Kuki answered and led him out the back door to the backyard. "Their's nothing out here." he said confused. She walked and grabbed a rope that he didn't notice. She untied it and a swingy bench thing came down. She got on and he got on too. She released the rope and a weight came down so they went flying upwards. "Woah." he said suprised.

Soon they came to a stop and Kuki opened a window and climbed in with Wally climbing in after. They entered a big attic decoratred nicely. "My sanctuary. It's great to get away from those girls." she said. "It's really cool." he said and looked around. Their were beanbag chairs, a small table, an AC, and a mini portable t.v. with a few other things like a acustic gutsir. "Thanks." she said.

"Wally. What made the populars let you leave the table? Usually they'd never let anyone leave." Kuki asked as she and Wally sat next to eachother on beanbag chairs. "I called them cruel and caught them on suprise. As well as told them you are a much better person to hang out with than them." he answered with a smug smile. "Really. That's so sweet." she said. "Thank you. Even if I had friends before your a best." He smiled. "It was no problem. They deserved it. Plus you deserve a friend." he said.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked. "I don't know. By the way. Do you play gutair." he asked. "Yeah. I have alot of free time." she answered. "Why do McKenzie and her friends not like you? Their's nothing to have against you." he asked. "I don't know why they hate me. And thanks. That was a really sweet thing to say." she said looking him in the eye. "I haven't done with this with someone out of the family for a long time. Way to long." she thought sadly. "Those eyes. They look so sad. They've seen so much. They look like they've seen happiness for a long time but it was taken away way too quickly. Yet she doesn't remember the happiness."

"Do you wanna go play some 1 on1 basketball at the park? You have a good throw." Wally asked. "Sure. but I don't gave a ball." Kuki answered. "Don't worry. We can grab one from my house." he said. Kuki smiled and walked to the window and opened it. she picked the weight up and tossed it out which caused the bench to come up. Kuki pulled the bench inside on the window sill. They sat on it and Kuki said. "Hang on." She pushed the bench off the windowsill and they went plummeting down. Wally was pretty sure they where ganna die but the rope ended just in time.

Kuki got off unphased but Wally looked and felt a little sick. "It takes getting used too. Sorry. Though when you get used to it, it's so fun." she said. "I'm fine." he said regaining his balance. "You sure you still wanna play b-ball?" she asked. "Course mate. Like a little plummit'll stop me." he said.

* * *

They walked down the street and a few blocks. Then they were in front of a big white house. Wally walked up and unlocked the door and walked in. "Come on in. It might take me a minute to find the ball." he said and Kuki walked in after him. "Actually it might take more than a minute." he said. "We've got time to kill. Take the time." she replied.

"I think it's in my room. Follow me." Wally said and him and Kuki walked upstairs and into his room. He opened a trunk and took out a baseball bat and put it too the side. When he took it out a black scrapbook rolled to Kuki's feet open. She picked it up and gasped at what she saw. It was a picture of Wally with an arm around him but it was ripped. Out of her pocket she took a picture and put it next to the one in the book. It fit and completed into one picture. Quickly she put the book down and her side of the picture in her pocket.

Wally turned holding up the b-ball. He saw the book. "Oh. I see you've found the book." he said putting the book back into the trunk. "Sorry. The book was at my feet, it was open, so I picked it up. I'm sorry." she appologized. "No problem. It's ok." he answered. "I don't even how I got it or made it." "Glad you don't think of me as a snoop." she said. "It's no problem. Come on. Let's go." he said. They left and went to the park.

They entered the park and started playing. Kuki played really well. She was really good at throwing the ball in as well as dribbling, and stealing. Actually she was good all around. "You're really good." Wally said when they took a moment's breather. "Thanks." she replied. "Ever thought of trying out for basketball?" he asked. "No. Why'd they want an outcast like me on the team. If I do noeone'll pass me the ball and I'll become a benchwarmer." she said becoming sad and more silent again.

Then Wally realized something. "Since she's friends with me she's fine and can be nice and happy with me. Though if she's with or starts thinking about most others like the populars she gets sad." she thought. "Hey it's ok. Don't think about that. We have a little while before I have to be home. Let's just be happy and don't think about them in that time." he said and Kuki smiled at him. She grabbed the ball from his hands and they started playing again.

They played happily for about 25 more minutes and in the end Kuki one by one shot. Wally though they were closer to his house he walked her back to her house. "You didn't have to walk me home." she said. "I know. But it's a guys job to take a girl home." he said. "That's for girlfriends and boyfriends." she replied. "Well. You're a girl and you're my friend. Plus I'm a boy and I'm your friend." he said with a small laugh. "Bye." she said and walked inside. "Bye." he said just before she closed the door.

Wally walked home and went into his room. He sat on his bed and took a good long breather. "Kuki's kind. i'm glad to be her friend. Even though that may make me sound sissy it's true." he thought.

* * *

**did you like it. It would've come out a little earlier but I lost some of the story a few times. well i finished this chapter the day after christmas so merry christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3. I hope your liking the story so far. This will of course be filled with 3/4dom. Though will they get together already. Read on to find out.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K.N.D. I do own McKenzie, Alice, and Brad.

* * *

**Kuki sat on her bed after her day with Wally. "He's so kind. A true friend. It was so sweet that he stood up for me." she thought and walked outside. She took the bench up to her special place.

She picked up her gutair and started strumming. She closed her eyes and an odd tune came out. She didn't know how she knew the tune but she liked it. It went. *Du dudududu dudududududu du dudududu dududududu dududududu dududu dududu* and so on. She opened her eyes and smiled. She put the gutair and sat.

Kuki checked the clock on the wall and saw it was a little after 6:30. She took out a book and read untill around 7:00. She turned off the lamp in their and got on the bench and kicked off. When she landed she pulled on another rope and tied it.

She went inside and decided to go to bed early. For some reason school started on Friday yesterday so it was already the weekend. When she sat down her parents came home. She was still on the couch in the living room. "Where's Mushi?" she asked. "Sleeping over at Sandy's." Mr. Sanban said. "We're working tomorrow. We'll be gone before you wake up. Pick Mushi up at 5:00." said before everyone went to bed.

* * *

Wally woke up the next morning to his alarm clock. He realized he must've turn's it on by mistake. He moaned and turned the alarm off. He looked at the time and saw it was 8:00. He decided he might as well get up. He pulled some clothes on and went down for breakfeast. After breakfeast he tossed his baseball stuff and drove to the batting cages a few towns away to practice for tryouts later today.

Because it was early for people to be there he was able to be decently alone. He hit the balls well. He was only their for a little while when he decided to leave.

When he was driving by a park in the town of the batting cages he saw kids his age playing baseball so he pulled over to take a look. A girl looked over and waved indicating he can play. He parked the car and walked over. "Hi. Wanna play?" the girl asked. " "Sure. That sounds fun. What's your name?" Wally answered. "B. on. I'm a team captian. We're just about to do the coin toss." she said and he got in line with everyone els.

"Heads." B.B. said and a boy next to her flipped the coin. It landed heads. "I'll take the new blondie." she said, and by that she meant Wally and he walked over. They picked the rest of the team and started to play. The team he was on batted first. When Wally batted he used his bat from his car. He hit it and ran. Wally was a really fast runner and his teacher's were often trying to get him to try out for track but he never really liked track.

He ran and rounded first and second base he stopped at third only because the other team got the ball and he didn't wanna risk it. He played the whole game and his team tied. They were about to finish the game when Wally had to leave because his mom wanted him to unpack more.

He ran up to his room and took a box to start unpacking. It was full of old pictures of him. He decided he'd look through them then give them to his mom.

The first picture he took out was of him in a pink outfit. It looked sorta kitty like but deffineatly not a kitty costume. On the top was the words . "Someone must've payed me alot of money to wear that." he thought.

Most of the pictures were of just him but a couple weren't. Like one of him alone was of him in a gigantic innertube. He put them in the box and carried the box down. "Here mum. It's some pictures of me. I figure you'll want them. " he said. "Thanks. By the way me and your father are going back to work tomorrow." said taking the box.

Wally walked back to his room. He opened another box. Inside was his sports stuff. He emptied it onto his bed. Their was stuff like a basketball, baseball, football, an old baseball jersey. Stuff like that. He put the sports uniforms in his closet. Then he took the sports equiptment outside. He put them in his sports box outside where he kept his sports equitment.

After he did that and saw it was around 12:30. He grabbed his baseball stuff, changed into an sports jersey, shorts and sneakers, with a orange hoodie tossed on. He got in his car and was just about to drive to the school for baseball tryouts when he decided to do something first.

Wally drove and stopped in front of Kuki's house. He knocked on the door and Kuki opened it. "Wally. What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm going to baseball tryouts. I'm wondering if you'd come and cheer me on." he answered. "Why me?" she replied. "Simple. Your a great friend. And I'd really enjoy having a friend watching." he said. "Are you sure you'd want me of all people?" she asked. "Of course I want you off all people." he answered. She smiled. "Ok." she said. "Great. We'll take my car." he replied and they got into his car.

"You think I'll make the team?" Wally asked in the car. "Of course. I can tell your good at sports." Kuki replied. They sat in the presence of eachother then came to the school.

They got out of the car and walked across the street. There was a baseball diamond. The coach and quite a few boys where there. Kuki walked up and sat on the bleachers. Wally took off his hoodie and sat on the bench with the others. "Ok. We're ganna start tryouts with a baseball game. From the tall black haired guy in the yankees cap and blue shorts to the left in the field. The rest on bat. Line up in order of height to decide batting order." the coach said. Wally was on bat, and near the front, only a few people were in front of him. The 3 shortest on each team were on the bench. Whenever they switched batter and feilders the people on the bench'd play and the 3 tallest'd go on the bench and so on.

* * *

Kuki sat on the bleachers and watched as the teams went to their places. Smiling she watched as Wally came up to bat. "He looks cute in his baseball outfit. Wait I don't really think that. Do I?" she thought. The pitcher pitched the ball and he hit it. The ball went sailing and it was a home run. He ran around the bases quickly.

Kuki had to go to the bathroom so she walked across the street to use a bathroom in the school. She was suprised to find the door unlocked. "Their must be a chearleading practice. I'll quickly get in and get out." she thought and she sped walked into the bathroom.

When she was washing her hands none other than McKenzie walked up. "I knew it was chearleading." she thought. She turned to McKenzie and threw the paper towel away. "What are you doing here loser?" McKenzie asked cruely. "I'm here with Wally to watch him try out for baseball." Kuki answered.

"Listen. Stay away from Wally."

"Why? We're just friends."

"Why. Because even in one day you're to close to him."

"We're friends and that's all."

"You need to back off. He's mine."

"We're not going out."

"You want to be. Even that's to much. So back off. If not rememberr I have power. I can ruin everything for you. If necessary hurt him too. If I have to get him hurt I will."

"Ok. Just don't ruin anything for Wally."

"Good. Now go and tell him you don't wanna see him again."

Kuki didn't reply she just turned and crying ran back to the field. She went up to the bleachers. She went to the bottom one. It was just far away so she thought Wally couldn't see her she was wrong.

* * *

Wally just got on the bench and turned to see Kuki sitting on the bottom bleacher. The bleachers were set up decently far away so he could just make out her face. he saw she was crying, hard. "I'll be right back." he told the coach and quickly ran up to Kuki.

"What's wrong Kooks?" Wally asked. "Kooks?" Kuki replied.

"Yeah. It's a nickname. If you like it."

"Of course I like it."

"Great. Now what's wrong? Tell me"

"It's McKenzie. She said if I kept being friends with you she'd hurt you. I don't anything to happen to you."

"That's it. Don't worry. I can deal with jerks like them."

"I don't wanna risk it."

"I can kick their but if needed. Like I said in class I like wrestling and used to do wrestling. Trust me If needed I can take their of them."

"Are you positive? I don't want you to get hurt." Kuki said sadly. "Of course." Wally said and held her. "Everything will be fine." he said. Kuki was still crying hard and went on. "I don't know if I could even think about the possobility of you getting hurt. You don't what she's cappible of. Plus her sister's like the McKenzie of the nearby college. She McKenzie could use college students against you."

"Poor Kuki. She's all worked up and sad for me. She is actually looks really cute. She's also really sweet. I at first was talking to her and asked her to show me my classes just to be kind. Though now I feel connected to her some how. As though I've known her my whole life. She's so kind. I think i might like her." he thought as Kuki went on.

Without thinking Wally grabbed her, pulled her in, and kissed her. Right there, right then. When he pulled away they both were blushing like mad. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." he apologized. Kuki grabbed him and kissed him. "We will make it through this together." she said. "Hey Beetles! Time to play!" his coach yelled up to him. "Coming." Wally said. He quickly kissed Kuki on the cheek and ran down to play.

* * *

Kuki watched as Wally ran down to play. She didn't know completely what happened. "Does Wally like me? Why'd he kiss me? If he does like me do I like him back?" she thought. She looked at him on the field. "He is pretty cute. Also he is really sweet and kind. Also for some reason it seems like I already knew him. Plus the picture. It doesn't add up. I think I do like him. Yep I do. Should I tell him about the picture. No not yet." all these thoughts piled up in her head.

Wally played really well ans Kuki watched happily. Though she felt to scared to go back to the school even though their was water and she did get thirsty. Yet she was still to happy from kissing Wally to care or complain. After the try outs Wally walked up to her. "How'd I do?" he asked. "Great. I'm sure you'll make the team. You're sure to make the team." she answered happily. They started walking to his car. "Kuki. About kissing you. Well. I know we just met but will you be my girl?" he asked. "Really Wally?" she replied. He nodded. "Of course." she said and hugged him. Wally kissed her and she kissed him back.

They got into the car and Kuki checked her watch. "Oh no. It's almost 5:00. I have to pick up my sister." she said. "Don't worry. I'll drive you now. Just give me directions and we'll go." Wally said. They drove along with Kuki giving him directions. "Here turn in here." she said pointing to a driveway up to a beach house. "I'll run in and get her. Thanks for bringing me to pick her up." she said. She kissed him on the cheek and ran up.

She rang the doorbell and Sandy's mom opened the door. "Hi Kuki. I'll go get Mushi." Sandy's mom said and she went inside. Soon Mushi came to the door. "Let's go." Mushi said. They walked down too Wally's car and Mushi asked. "Where's your car? And who's this?" "My car's at home. This is Wally. I was with him and wouldn't have time to get my car before getting yo so he brought me to pick you up." Kuki answered. They got into the car and Wally drove them home.

"Do you wanna hang out?" Kuki asked. "Sure." wally replied. Mushi just went inside to watch cartoons. Kuki and Wally went to the back and took the bench up to her place. They sat. "Wally. Why'd you kiss me?" she asked. "I don't know. Why? Did you not like it?" he replied. "Well. I sorta did like it. But that's not answering my question." she answered. "I can tell your really nice. What other reason do I need?" he said.

"Do you like me?" Kuki asked. "Of course. Do you like me too?" Wally asked. "Yes." she said. "I have an idea. Since you know, your my girl want to see my parents?" he asked. "Sure. That sounds great. When?" she replied. "How about tomorrow." he said. "That sounds great." she replied. "You'll think diffrently after meeting my mom. She's not mean but she's always bugging me about my future." he laughed and they kissed.

"Are you sure you want to be a couple Wally?" Kuki asked. "Of course. Those girl's will never get to me." Wally said. "Kiss me to prove it." she said. He grabbed her and kissed her. "I'll kiss you as many times as you need me to to prove it. And i'll always be their for you." he whispered. "I belive you." she said crying tears of joy.

"Do you wanna go out today. I know a great roller skate place?" Kuki asked. "Sure. Though what about your sister?" Wally replied. "Well. I'll hire a sitter." she said. She got on the phone and called Mushi's regular sitter. Luckily she had nothing planned so she could do it. The sitter got their soon and they left.

Kuki drived though it was Wally's car. "Most girls would die if they went on a date and he was in a sweaty baseball jersey and shorts. Yet they don't have Wally." she thought. "How do you know this place?" he asked. "I don't really I think I went their once before for a short time." she answered.

They parked then walked across the short bridge to the front door. They went inside and rented their skates. "Shall we go skate." Wally invited and they went on the rink. They skated next to eachother smiling. It was mostly fast songs then a slow song came on. "This song if for couples. We are slowing it down." the d.j. said. "Do you wanna do it mate?" Wally asked. "Sure." Kuki answered.

Wally held Kuki around the waist and she held him around the neck. They danced/skated really enjoying it. She looked him in the eyes and he looked back. She felt some sweat left over on the back of his shirt but didn't complain. She was pulled closer by Wally. "For the rest of the night when we're together please be in my arms." he whispered."Of course." she whispered back.

"This seems grown up." Kuki thought. then the British voice she could never make out came back and this time she understood. "Promise me even if we live to be 100 and we never see eachother again and don't remember anything about our adventures together promise me you'll never grow up and always be a kid at heart." it said. She pulled back a little.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked noticing her pulling away. "This just seems so grown up. It's a promise I once made." Kuki answered. "I understand. Though it's not to grown up." he said. Then he heard his voice too. "Why can I make it out now?" he thought to himself. "Will you still be in my arms?" he asked. "Yes. Do you wanna sit and get a milkshake?" she replied. "Yes." he said.

They sat down and Wally treated them both to a milkshake. Both of them got chocolate. "Thanks." Kuki said sipping the milkshake. Wally put his arm around her. "I told you you'd be in my arms." he said and she giggled. "I'm really glad we are doing this." she said.

"Since you treated me to the milkshake I'll treat you to a pizza." Kuki said. "What kind?" "How about pepperoni?" Wally asked. "Ok. Coming up." she said going and getting the pizza.

* * *

Wally watched as Kuki walked off. "I'm still suprised at what I did with Kuki. Yet it feels good. though we just met I'm glad to be her boyfriend." he thought. Soon Kuki came back with a medium pepperoni pizza. "Yum. Thanks." he said taking a bite.

"Are you sure you want me to meet your parent's?" she asked. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "Are you sure they'll want to meet me. Or if they'll like me." she said. "They'll love you. I'm posotive. Well not love-love but you know what I mean. Though they'll never like you as much as me." he said. She smiled and hugged him. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." she said.

* * *

Kuki walked to the bathroom. After she went and washer her hands and was just about to throw the paper towel away McKenzie appeared out of nowhere. "Hello loser." she said. "What?" Kuki asked.

"I told you to stay away from Wally. Then right after I warn you, you kiss him."

"He kissed me."

"Sure. But saying you'll be his girl is too much. So what to do with you." McKenzie said. She took a vanilla milkshake and poured it over Kuki, then stuffed a jelly filled doughnut down Kuki's shirt. "Now back off." McKenzie said and walked off.

Kuki looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. "That's low." she thought and a few tears ran down her cheek.

She ran out to Wally. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her. "Let's go." she said. They walked out to the car.

When they got into the car Wally asked again what was wrong. Kuki explained what happened to him. "That's horrible. Still don't expect me to ditch you because of that. Let's go. I saw a pizza place on the way here. You can get cleaned up there if you want." he said. "Thanks." she replied. "We'll get through this together." he said and kissed her.

They drove and Kuki cleaned her hair and managed to decently clean her shirt up. "I'll drive." Wally said when she got into the car. She nodded and got in next to him.

"Are you ok?" Wally asked. "Of course now. Oh take this turn." Kuki replied making sure he took the turn. "Ok. Thanks." he asked. For the rest of the drive they sat in scilence just enjoying eachother's company.

They soon got to Kuki's house. Wally walked her up to the door. "Bye Wally. See you tomorrow." she said. "Ok. Should I pick you up at 6:45 for dinner?" he asked. "I can drive myself." she said. "No. I insist on bringing you." he insisted. "I'll bring myself. Remember I saw where you lived when we got the b-ball." she said. She kissed him on the cheek and went inside before he could argue.

* * *

Wally drove home. "Mom,Dad. I'm having someone over for dinner tomorrow." he said. "Really. Who?" asked as he and his wife walked in. "My new girl." Wally replied. "Oh. My little dingo has a girlfriend. " said. "Mom." he said embarrassed. "We'll be sure to make her right at home tomorrow. I'll make my special lasagna for dinner." she went on.

Then Joey came into the room. "What about lasagna for dinner?" he asked. "Wally's having his girlfriend over for dinner tomorrow. And you better be on your best behavior Joey." said. "Ok." Joey replied.

looked at the clock. "Shouldn't you be in bed Joey?" she asked. Joey nodded and went up to bed. "What does she look like sport?" she asked Wally. "You'll find out tomorrow won't you." Wally said. "I can't wait." she replied.

"I'm ganna watch some t.v." Wally said and walked off. He sat down and flipped the tv on. "Can't wait for tomorrow." he thought. Then he realized something. He didn't have Kuki's number. He knew Kuki would want to be sure his parent's would be ok with having her over at such sort notice.

He grabbed a nearby phone book and looked through. "Sanban. Sanban." he mumbled then in the phone book he came to Genki(mrs) and Koko(mr. is that even the right name) Sanban. Wally guessed those were Kuki's parent's. He grabbed his cell phone and called it.

"Hi." Kuki answered. "Hi it's Wally." Wally said. "How'd you get my number?" she asked. "Phone book." he replied. "Ok. Why'd you call?" she asked. "I just figured you'd want to be sure you could come on such sort notice. My parent's are looking forward to meeting you." he said. "Great. By the way do you want my cell number?" she replied. "Yeah. I'll give you mine." he said. They switched phone numbers.

"See you tomorrow. Bye" Wally said. "See ya. Bye." Kuki said and they hung up. Wally flipped through the tv channels and decided to watch a football game. After he watched for awhile he went upstairs to his room.

In his room he took his laptop out. He googled nearby bowling alleys. Their were few. "Kuki'll probually like this. A nice time to get out and hang out. I doubt McKenzie, Alice or Brad will be their." he thought.

He emailed himself the link and took out his phone. 'Hey Kooks. Wanna go bowling Friday?" he texted Kuki. Wally took another box to unpack. It was full of the things he kept on his wally. Like poster's, pictures, a framed, signed football Jersey. Though at the bottom was something weird. A drawing of a treehouse. It was a really big one. It looked familiar. He put it off to the side to examine later.

Wally went downstairs and came upstairs with some push pins. He hung up a picture of him with two good friends of his. He put up some posters, pictures, and the jersey. Then he looked at the picture.

Soon his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw he got a text from Kuki. "Bowling sounds great! See ya later, Kooks" Wally smiled when he read it.

Wally looked at his watch and decided to go to bed. "Can't wait for tomorrow." he mumbled as he fell asleep.

* * *

**How'd you like it? 3/4 fluff. (what does that mean?) So yeah Kuki meats Wally's parents tomorrow. Wow 2 chapters in I belive 2 days. I'll be working on this story alot. I hope you like it. Also Kuki likes bowling in this story. Who knew. (well me) I wonder if mabye Wally's Dad ever gave him lessons. I feel bad for Kuki.( and im the writer) At least she has Wally.**


	4. preparitions

**So here's chapter 4 . Thanks to all who reviewed. In this chapter Kuki meets Wally's parents. Enjoy. By the way thank you ****Numbuh 347 for telling me Mr. Sanban's name was Kani.**

**Disclaimer:I only own McKenzie, Alice, Brad and Catherine. Me don't own anyone els.

* * *

**Wally woke up the next morning and walked downstairs. He saw his mom was doing a major clean up. He tried to sneak upstairs but his mom saw him. "Hi. Come down here. I need some help." said. He came down to help his mom.

"What mum?" Wally asked. "I need you to clean up the kitchen." said. "Ok." he said and went to the kitchen. "Ugh. All you do is get a girl and your mom goes crazy." he grumbled. He got the sponge and started scrubbing the table.

Soon Joey came down. "Hi. Good morning." Wally said. "Hi Wally. Today we get to meet your girlfriend. What's she look like?" Joey replied."You'll she. Though I will tell you this. she's really beautiful. Especially her eyes." Wally said. "Though you never tell her I said that." he added using a nearby whisk as a weapon. Joey remained silent then they both cracked up for a minute or two.

"What's her name?" Joey asked. (I don't think Wally said her name in the last chapter.) "It's Kuki." Wally said. "Cookie?" Joey replied. "No. Not cookie. Kuki. K-u-k-i." Wally said.

"My little dingo's. You should get a haircut today." said. "C'mon mum. Isn't that overdoing it a little bit." Wally complained. "Well I'm your mom. I can overdo it as much as I want." said. Just then he got a text from Kuki. "Morning. See you later today. Can't wait. Kooks. P.S. Your hair's a little long for a boy. It's cute." it said. "Besides mom." Wally argued. "Kuki thinks my hair is cute long." "Really?" asked. He shower her the text and frowned. "Fine you don't need a haircut. But Joey needs a little trim. You take him Wallyabee" she said.

"I'll take him now. Cmon Joey." Wally said and he and Joey got in t he car and drove off. "Why do I need a haircut?" Joey asked. "Mom is going a little bonkers at least to me over Kuki coming." Wally said. "Oh. Can we skip the haircut?" Joey replied. "No. mom'll figure it out. We'll just get a bit off." Wally said. "We're here." he added and they walked in.

Inside Wally spotted Alice getting her hair done. He walked up to the desk with Joey. "I'm here with my brother Joey to get his hair cut." he said. "Ok. Have a seat and he can get his hair cut soon. He can as soon as that girl is done." the lady at the desk said pointing at Alice.

Wally and Joey sat down. Alice finished up quickly so Joey could get his hair cut. Alice waved to Wally but he ignored her. Joey got into the chair and Wally told the barber what to do. Wally sat in the waiting area and soon Alice walked up. "Hi Wally. I here you are dating that loser Kuki. Why would you do that when you could date me or McKenzie?" she asked. "Well. You have a boyfriend. Plus your both jerks. Why'd I want to date you of all people and not Kuki." he said.

"Well come on. I'm much cooler than her. Plus a bit more than McKenzie. Now come on. My hair even was just done. How can you resist that. I'm even in my new outfit. I look so hot." Alice flirted shamelessly sitting next to him. "Back off. I don't like you and I don't think I ever will." Wally said standing up. "I'm gonna see how much longer until my brother's done." he added walking to Joey.

"How much longer?" Wally asked. "Not much longer. I'll be done in a second." the hairdresser said. .?docid=20793109n about a minute she was done. Wally used his Mom's money to pay and let with Joey. They got into the car and drove off.

"Who was that girl? Was that Kuki?" Joey asked. "No. She's a jerk. I'm pretty sure the exact opposite of Kuki. No I'm pretty posotive. Kuki's much prettier than that ugly..." Wally said about to go on but figured his brother shouldn't hear those words. "Oh." Joey said.

Soon they got home and went inside. "Hi my dingos. Wally I need you to clean your room. " said. "Mom. She already saw my room and didn't complain." Wally said. "Why she likes a messy room and a boy with long hair i'll never know. At lease put some boxes in your closet." she said. "fine." Wally said and he went upstairs to do it.

* * *

Kuki was really happy all day. "I need you to go to Sandy's house for dinner." she told her sister. "Why? You going on a date with that loser boyfriend of yours?" Mushi asked snarkily. "He's not a loser and yes." Kuki said. 'I'm ganna take a shower." she added walking upstairs.

Kuki got into the shower and shampooed her long raven black hair. Her dark hair lay wet on her shoulders. When she got out of the shower her long, dark, hair lay around her shoulders. Kuki pulled a shirt and jeans on. She decided to make a little something for Wally's family. She got to the car and drove to the grocery store. Their she got all the ingredients.

When she got back she took out here mini muffin maker that she got for Christmas last year. She started cooking. "What you making?" Mushi asked. "Muffins for Wally and his family. I figure'd they'd like something." Kuki said.

"Why'd they want your cooking?"

"I just figured since they're having me over I should get them something."

"Fine. He seems like a loser enough. So I doubt a little food from a fellow loser'll bother him." Mushi said. Kuki dropped an empty plastic bowl. "He's not a loser! So stop calling him that!" She yelled. Mushi was suprised. "Whatever." she said and left the room.

"That felt good. For some reason when Mushi made fun of Wally and wouldn't stop it made me angry. Why couldn't I ever do it with McKenzie, Alice, or any other of her minions. " Kuki thought. Then she got a text from Wally. "Hey Kooks. My mom's cleaning the house like crazy. See ya ltr. I saw Alice today. She's still a jerk. CYL." Kuki smiled when she read it and replied. "Please dont't mention Alice. If your moms going on a cleaning spree I better make a good impression. No preassure there. CYL."

Kuki kept cooking and turned the radio on. She sung along a bit to the songs. When she finished the muffins she put them on the counter. She looked at her watch and saw it was around 1:00. "I should call Sandy's parent's." she thought and grabbed the phone. Sandy's mom answered the phone and was ok with Mushi coming over.

"Mushi. Your going to Sandy's at 5:00." Kuki called up to Mushi. "Ok." Mushi called down. Kuki decided to choose her clothes. She went upstairs. She went through her clothes then quickly texted Wally. "Should I wear casual?" She soon got a reply. "It'll be casual. I can make my mom let that much"

Kuki opened her closet and looked at her clothes. She aventually decided on black leggings, a dark green skirt, and a matching long sleeved shirt, and sweater. She still had time on her hands before dropping Mushi off so she decided to make some lunch.

Kuki make 2 grilled cheeses. One for her and one if Mushi wanted one. If not Kuki might have it or save it. "Mushi lunch." Kuki said. Mushi walked in. "Grilled cheese. Cool." Mushi said. She had her grilled cheese and disapeared back into her room.

Kuki was just half-way done with her sandwich. Bored she decided too paint her nails. She got a small thing of green nail polish. She sat on her bed and opened the nail polish. She started painting her nails. "Green seems like my color. Not like the one I look best in but I wear it so much." she thought as she painted her nails. Pretty soon her nails were an emrald green.

When her nails were dry it was around 2:00. Mushi came down. "I'm taking a shower." she said as she walked into the bathroom. Kuki went to quickly make sure the muffins were ok. They were.

Kuki walked outside and went to her secret place. She walked through the window and sat on a beanbag chair. She turned the tv on. She plopped a movie in. It was Legally Blondes. She liked it because it almost always gave her some hope that some day she'd fit in, and find happiness.

The movie seemed to go by quickly. Soon she saw it was around time to leave with Mushi. Kuki quickly went down to the house were she saw Mushi in the doorway. They drove to Sandy's. "I'll pick you up decently late. I don't know what time dinner's over." Kuki said before she drove off.

Kuki drove to the park. Noeone was their except for a few kids with their mom on the other side. She sat on a bench and daydreamed. Soon McKenzie came up. "Loser. I told you to stay away from Wally. He's mine. If you keep being with him he'll become a loser. So back off." McKenzie said. Anger bubbled inside Kuki. She could practically hear Wally saying. "Cmon. Get her." " No!Back off! I like him and he likes me! If you weren't such a jerk mabye he wouldn't **hate** you!" Kuki yelled. Her angry eyes were on. (a/n also her fiery angry self but it's to hard to explain) She slapped McKenzie and gave her a good kick in the shins for good measure. "You'll pay for this." McKenzie said as Kuki walked off still fuming.

Kuki got into her car and drove off to her house. Kuki tired decided to sit and watch some tv.

* * *

Wally took out a box. He managed to get out of more cleaning by saying he'll unpack. He took a small box from his closet. Inside was one thing. A picture frame, the picture was of five people's back's on what might have been a treehouse, one of the people was a young Wally, and at the top it said Stay Young. He looked at it and wondered why it had it's own box. He put it on a small stand in the corner. For some reason he thought it should be in his room.

The next box was full of movies. Wally took them and piled them onto his bed. Then he put them in the small cabinet under his mini tv. "Even this is better than cleaning the whole house." he thought.

Even though it was only 2 boxes he decided to stop packing. Wally walked downstairs to see his mom leaving the house. "I'm going to get some ingredients I need. I'll be home soon. Try to clean a few dishes for me while I'm gone." said leaving. "Fine mum." Wally replied going to get it over with.

He took the few dishes that needed cleaning. He started cleaning the dishes and Joey walked up. "What are you doing?" Joey asked. "Washing dishes. Mum wants me to clean these few so all of them will be clean for Kuki." Wally said. "Want some help? Kuki sounds like a nice girl." Joey asked and helped Wally with the cleaning.

With Joey's help they where soon done. "Thanks bro'" Wally said. "Wanna watch cartoons untill Mom comes home?" Joey asked. "Sure." Wally said. They sat down and turned the tv on. They watched for a few minutes then their mom came home. "Hi my little wombats. I'm ganna make my lasagna. You can watch some tv while I make it." she said and walked into the kitchen.

"We got time. Want to play some catch?" Wally asked. "Sure." Joey said, they grabbed the ball and went outside. They tossed that ball back and fourth. "Go long." Wally said and threw the ball. Joey ran back and caught it. He ran and threw it. Wally caught it.

They threw the ball back and fourth for a long time. At some point their mom came out. it was around 5:00. "Come in. I need help setting the table. We're getting it over now." she said and they came in. He set the table and sat down to watch some tv.

* * *

**I really wanted to post this chapter so I made a bit of a cliff hanger. So in the next xhapter Kuki meets the Beetles. How will that turn out? Read in chapter 5 to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**yes another chapter! i'm not dead! sorry for the long break. i lost it all then had a big thingy that if you wanna know ask and ill tell. sooo sorry it took so long. especially since i sent a few people a PM saying it was coming out when it wasnt. SO SORRY!  
**

Kuki sat home until it was time to get going. She went outside and got in her car. She came to Wally's house. She walked up the door and knocked. Wally answered the door. "Hi Kuki." he said. "Hi Wally." she said. She walked in and he led her to the table where she sat in-between Wally and his little brother Joey. Wally's parents sat next to Wally.

"So. You're the girl my dingo's dating. So nice to meet you." said . "Nice to meet you too." Kuki said.

"So. Where did you meet our little Wally?" asked. "Mum..." Wally said embaressed at being called,"our little Wally." "School." Kuki answered.

The rest of dinner went through with Wally feeling embaressed because of his parent's, and things like this. At the end of dinner Wally and Kuki decided to plop on a movie and watch it since Joey was going to sleep and his parent's where going to rest in their room.

They sat on the couch and Wally put his arm around Kuki as the watched. At one point they heard alot of yelling and some explosions. At first they thought it was in the movie then realized it wasn't. They walked outside and saw the same 5 kids from chasing the teens, and the kids fighting intensly.

"Take that teenager!" yelled the tall brunette and shot the mustart gun thing from before. Then all of a sudden a small plane came in and something was shot at the teens. After a moment they realized it was marbles.

"Numbuh 71! Where's Numbuh 74?" called the girl from the plane. "Right here Numbuh 72!" yelled a girl with long red hair pulled into a braid as the came landing in front of 2 teens and used some king of wood board thingy and whacked them in the face with it.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Kuki asked. "Yeah. But there are 10. I might not be able to hold them all back. Think you can take the kids?" Wally asked. After a few seconds she nodded.

They ran up. Somehow Kuki managed to grab the kids and hold them just in the right pososition so the kids couldn't get away or harm her and Wally grabbed the teens in the same way. "Hey! Let go!" yelled one of the kids, a boy with black hair. "Numbuh 73. Be quiet! We need to focus. Not yell. These are teenager's. They don't **ever** listen to reason." said the last boy kid, he had brown hair.

"You! Let us go!" yelled a girl Wally was holding. "No way." Wally said. "Why are you grabbing us?" asked the tall brunette which Wally remembered saying was his neighbor, Catherine. Kuki and Wally where both suprised at how calm she was. "Because you are trying to kill eachother." Wally said.

It was silent for a few moments then Catherine said, "Well duh! We're kids! They're teens!" "So? You don't hate me. I'm a teen. Plus from what I saw you wanna kill teens." Wally said. She looked down and then said, "I have my reasons." For some reason at that point she managed to shake enough so that a necklace fell out.

Kuki looked down to see that the necklace had a 3 over a V on it as a charm. Catherine looked up and smiled. "You'll find out. Both of you." she said and Wally and I looked confused.

"Sector V is out! Numbuh's 72, 73, 74, and 75. Back to the treehouse!" yelled Catherine. Just then they broke free of Kuki's grasp and ran off. The teens tried to ran after the kids but Wally kept them back. As soon as he knew they couldn't get the kids he let them go. "Let's go back inside." Wally said and they did.

They sat inside at the movie. After awhile they decided to just hang out in Wally's room. They went in and Kuki and Wally sat on the bed. At one point Kuki asked, "Wally? What was it about that girl, Catherine's, necklace. When she took it out it seemed like it might explain a bit."

"I'm not really sure. I was sorting through an old trunk from when I was before 13. I brought it to Australia but never opened up. Well when I got here my mom had he look through it. Well I found a necklace in a bag with a note and I knew the neighbor's had a daughter so I gave it to her." Wally explained. "Can I see the note?" Kuki asked. "Sure." he said and searched through the trunk to see the note was still there and gave it to her.

Kuki read it (a/n heres the note again)

**Dear Numbuh 3,**

**This is a little gift before decomissining. I have to write this because it's hard to say. That. I**

"Numbuh 3?" Kuki asked. "I dunno." Wally replied. "Didn't Catherine call for **Numbuh **72 and so on?" she said. "Yeah. So she probually knows. Wonder why she won't tell us." Wally said.

Just the they heard a honking. They looked outside to see Kuki's mom picking her up. "Bye Wally." she said and ran off.

Wally POV

I looked out the window as Kuki left. When she was out of view I opened the trunk and took out the scrapbook. I opened to the last page I was on.

In it was a picture was of me buried in the sand again. On top where the words, "Du nununu burried in the sand!" I smiled.

Next was one of what looked like a gym. It had a punching bag in it and on top some screens. All had a 4 on it.

On the next page was one of an older me. It only showed my back and I was walking into what looked like some chamber.

I was about to turn the page when my Mom came in, "Wally. Time for bed." I groaned but decided to get into bed. I fell asleep quickly.

That night I had an odd dream.

_I was standing in the room I remembered from the picture. The gym with the screens on top. I looked around and realized I was watching it. I saw myself younger. From probually 13. _

_I was packing up a chest that i remembered as the chest I emptied. Then the door opened. _

_I looked to the door and saw a girl walk in. She had long raven black hair, an oversized green sweater on and green leggings. She looked familliar. _

_"Hi Numbuh 4." she said. "Hi Numbuh 3. Though I'm not going to be Numbuh 4 for long. I'm just ganna be Wally." I said sadly. "Hey. You always will be a kid at heart. After all you promised." the girl who since I called her that must be Numbuh 3 said. _

_"Just promise me one thing. Even if you get to be 100 years old and forget all about our adventures togethor you'll always be a kid at heart." both of us said in unison. "Here. I have something for you." she said taking out a frame and scrapbook. _

_I took it and looked at the frame and scrapbook. In it was the drawing on my nightstand. 5 kids at a treehouse at a sunset with the words Stay Young on top. _

_"What is this?" I asked. "A drawing. Mostly about what Numbuh 1 told us. Stay young." she answered. "I wonder where Numbuh 1 is now and how he is." I said. _

_"I'm sure he's fighting adults on other planets." Numbuh 3 said. "I guess." I said and sat down. "Hey. It'll be ok." she said and sat down. Then some tears ran down my face. "What? I never cry!" I thought. _

_"I have something for you Numbuh 3." I said. I got up and walked to the chest and took out a small white bag. The one that had the necklace. But just then 2 10 year olds walked in. "HEY! LET GO!" I yelled. "We can't. You need necomissoning __**right now**__." said one of them. Then I was dragged off. _

The dream went black then went back.

_I was in a room with a small door to the side. It was me and 3 other people. "We're ganna miss you Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 is gone. So for the next few month its only me and Numbuh 3. We talked them into not letting anyone else in until the rest of us are gone. In honor of Numbuh 1." said a girl with black hair pulled a braid under a red hat and black skin. "I'll miss you too Numbuh 5. Mabye I'll see you again sometime." I said then hugged her. _

_I turned to the girl who was Numbuh 3. "I'm ganna miss you Numbuh 4." she said crying. "Same here." I said softly. My voice cracking." I had something to give to you. I had it with me."I said searching my pockets. "DANG! In's not here."_

_Jist then a door opened and someone walked in. He had jeans on, a red shirt, was bald, and had round black sunglasses on. "NUMBUH 1!" Numbuh 3, the girl who must be Numbuh 5 and I yelled. We ran up and hugged him. _

_"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to see you off. I saw Numbuh 2 the day before but came to see you...off." said the boy who must be Numbuh 1, his voice cracking on off. _

_The last person in the room who was at some controls said, "Come on. Time for you to go." _

_I looked at the other's and cried. "I'm ganna miss you. I hope to see you again." I said and Numbuh 1,5, and 3 and I all hugged crying. _

_I walked slowly into the chamber then I woke up with a start. _

I looked at the clock and saw it was 2 am. Then I looked at the window and saw a shadow. I took my pillow and chucked it. Before it hit the figure jumped off. "Hello." its voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked. The voice was familliar. The figure walked up and turned the light on. It was Catherine.

**Fail cliffe. PLEASE REVIEW! I know its shory and not my best. my muse isnt talking to me. right now only my...well... my muses arent really talking to me now. Sadly. This one is whispering a bit though! So can you tell me in a review when you want them. Once every other week. What?**


End file.
